


fever

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vomit, clear is gross af lmao, emetophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is sick and can't keep his food down. Clear is a kinky little shit and can't keep his dick down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> a request for hoedere on tumblr. i really enjoyed writing this actually wow

Clear is cuddled up to Aoba on the couch, a blanket wrapped around Aoba’s slim shoulders, and a bucket placed between his legs. He started to feel sick after they’d eaten their evening meal, Clear convinced he’d accidentally given him food poisoning. Aoba had reassured him that he’s probably just ill, because if it was food poisoning, Clear would probably be feeling sick too. Both he and Clear know that he can’t get sick, but at least Aoba is thinking of him like a human.

"I’m so uncomfortable. I feel like I need to puke but nothing’s happening," Aoba says, shifting about a bit in discomfort. "Ugh. I hate this."

"Just keep drinking. Its easy to dehydrate in this sort of state," Clear replies, and Aoba groans, reluctantly sipping at the bottle of water Clear had handed to him earlier. After a couple small mouthfuls, Aoba frowns and gives the bottle back to Clear.

"Its making me feel worse," he states. His already pale face is almost white now, and he’s sweating. He might have a fever, Clear thinks.

Clear thinks about checking Aoba’s temperature, but before he can do anything, Aoba leans forward and opens his mouth, spitting into the bucket,

"I’m drooling," he says, a little amusment in his voice. He’s probably trying to make light of things.

"Do you wants some more water?" Clear asks. Aoba just shakes his head in response. He squeezes his eyes shut and wraps both arms around his tummy, retching as his stomach lurches.

"Finally," Aoba mumbles out, before he clutches rim the bucket with one hand and gags.

Clear’s eyes widen as the contents of Aoba’s stomach spill into the bucket in front of him. The fluid that comes from him is watery and thin, due to the amount of water Clear had made him drink. He’s pretty sure he should not find that erotic. At all.

Aoba is obviously suffering, Clear shouldn’t be finding this hot. This shouldn’t be turning him on. Or maybe the whole reason its turning him on is because he’s suffering… Aoba just looks so vulnerable right now, retching and gaging and heaving, streams of vomit flowing past his lips, and its _so hot_.

Clear bites his lip and folds his legs up to his chest, hoping that Aoba doesnt notice the bulge in his pants. Aoba carries on throwing up into the bucket, stopping every now and again to sip from the bottle of water, until he’s puked up everything he’s eaten today and all thats coming up is thin streams on stomach acid and water.

Once the two of them are certain Aoba isnt going to throw up again, Clear takes him up to bed, making sure to walk behind him, before cleaning up the bucket. He makes sure Aoba’s brushed his teeth, is as confortable as possible in their bed and sound asleep before he even thinks about settling down for the night.

 

~~~

 

Aoba wakes up an hour later, complaining about being hungry. Clear offers to make him something to eat, but Aoba just wanders down to the kitchen by himself, coming back a couple minutes later with some fruit and a slice of toast.

 

~~~

 

It happens again at around three in the morning later that night. Aoba jerks awake, coughing hard enough to make himself gag. Clear sits up and turns on the lamp next to their bed, glancing over to Aoba. His eyes are open wide and he has both hands clamped around his mouth.

Clear feels his face heat up. God, not again. “Aoba-san? Are you alright?”

Aoba shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut and gags again, slightly harder than before, quickly getting up from the bed and dashing to the bathroom. Clear hears him vomit into the toilet, coughing and spluttering.

Getting up from the warmth of their shared bed, Clear makes his way into the bathroom to check on Aoba. He flicks on the light (Aoba must’ve been in too much of a hurry to turn the light on) and the sight he’s greeted with is Aoba hunched over the toilet, gagging and heaving, visibly shaking and drenched in sweat. The sounds he’s making, all the little gags and heaves, go straight to Clear’s dick, and he feels guilty for getting off on it.

He kneels down next to Aoba and holds his hair out of his face for him. Aoba turns his head to smile at Clear before gagging and facing forward again, closing his eyes tightly as he pukes again, and oh god its dripping out his nose as well and fuck Clear is getting hard again.

"Do you… want me to get you some water?" Clear suggests. He just wants to leave the room without it seeming like he’s abandoning Aoba while he’s in such a state. Aoba nods, heaving again.

"Yeah, thanks," he says, his voice raspy from throwing up so much. Clear nods in response and stands up, walking out of the bathroom and wandering down the stairs and into the kitchen. He hears Aoba coughing again. Poor thing.

Clear turns the light on and leans against the counter, running his hands through his hair. Why is this happening to him. His cock is hard from watching and listening to his boyfriend throw up. That is not something that is meant to happen. Why does he find it arousing?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water.

When he goes back into the bathroom to give him the water, Aoba is leaning against the bathroom wall. There’s puke dripping down his chin and there’s a little on his top and Clear’s dick twitches at the sight. He gives Aoba the glass of water before walking back out and into the bedroom, telling him that hes going to get him a clean top.

He grabs a random tshirt and brings it into the bathroom for Aoba to change into.

Once Aoba is cleaned up, they head back to bed, Aoba falling back asleep pretty much as soon as he lays down.

 

~~~

 

Aoba doesn’t wake up until late. He slept through breakfast, so Clear had made him some soup for when he does wake up. He seems to be keeping liquids down okay.

Its around 12 when Aoba wanders downstairs, hair a mess, looking like he hasn’t slept for days. Clear wishes he could understand how Aoba feels.

"Aoba-san! Youre awake! I made you some soup to eat," Clear says as he walks in and plops himself down into a chair at the table. Clear dished out the soup into a bowl, placing it on the table in front of him. "Since you seen to be keeping liquids down, I made you soup. I was just about to go up and see if you were awake."

"Thank you, Clear," Aoba says. He takes a tentative sip from the bowl. "It tastes nice."

Clear smiles. “Thank you! I made it just how you like it.”

Aoba eats his soup slowly, Clear making sure he has at least half the bowl. He manages to eat the whole thing.

After Aoba has finished eating, the two of them make their way into the living room to cuddle on the couch again, a bucket stashed safely to Aobas side of the couch just in case. He said he feels alright at the moment, but its better to be safe than sorry. Its almost a repeat of yesterday, the two of them cuddling together on the couch. Clear just hopes Aoba can keep his meal down. He doesnt want to get hard in front of him again.

Unfortunately for both Clear and Aoba, Aoba doesnt manage to keep it down.

After around ten minutes of cuddling together on the couch, Aoba makes a quiet distressed sound and pulls himself away from Clear, reaching to the side to grab the bucket. He holds it steady by grasping the top of it, pulling it towards himself as he gags.

Leaning forward in closer to the bucket, Aoba opens his mouth and dribbles into it, which makes Clear blush again. That should not be turning him on. Hes not getting turned on by this. He is not. Oh god.

Aoba whines before coughing and gagging again, a thin stream of vomit spilling from his open mouth. He hardly manages to get in a few gasping breaths before throwing up again, the watery fluid dripping out his nose as well as his mouth and falling into the bucket.

Clear is so turned on.

Aoba coughs, clearing his throat, before sitting up a little and turning his head to the side, catching Clear’s gaze. His mouth and the areas around it are dirty with vomit, and Clear feels his dick twitch at the sight. He’s so fucked.

"Clear-" he starts, cutting himself off with a heave. The light flush covering Clear’s cheeks darkens. "Can I ask you something?" he says after composing himself and wiping the back of his hand over his face.

"U-um, yes, of course aoba-san," Clear replies, shifting a little into a position where he hopes his tented pants isnt visable.

"Do you… uh. you…" he starts, rubbing his face with his clean hand. "Do you like watching me throw up?"

Clear’s eyes widen. He’d noticed? Oh god.

"Oh well um. I u-uh…" Clear stutters, face bright red. This is so embarrassing! "I guess… I find the, uh.. faces and the s-sounds you make while.. d-doing it to be… quite erotic, I suppose…it- it arouses me.."

Clear has never felt more embarrassed in his life. Aoba only smiles at him though, which honestly surprises Clear. He thoughd he’d be grossed out by it; its not a normal thing to be turned on by!

"I dont think it’s the actual vomit itself.. I think it’s just the act of vomiting that… that I find arousing." Clear explains further, thinking that Aoba might as well know the details.

Aoba turns his attention back to the bucket as he gags yet again, bringing up another thin wave of undigested soup. He groans and clutches his stomach. Clear does feel a bit guilty for getting in such a state while aoba is feeling like this.

"Y’know, I can still see that you’re hard. You’re not very good at hiding it." Aoba states with his head still facing the bucket. Clear just makes a small sound and buries his face in his hands.

"Aoba-san!! You’re embarrassing me…" he whines, his voice muffled due to the hands covering it. Aoba just chuckles at him, effectively making Clear whine again.

"Hey, Clear, Clear." Clear peeks through his fingers as Aoba speaks. Aoba carefully places the bucket of the floor and shuffles towards Clear, spreading his legs and settling between them. Clear gasps quietly. Aoba pulls Clear’s hands away from his face, intertwining their fingers. "It’s okay to be turned on from that. I honestly wouldn’t mind if you wanted to fuck me while I throw up or something, if it makes you happy."

Clear lets out a little moan at the idea, making Aoba giggle again. What did Clear ever do to deserve such a great boyfriend?

"Y-yes, yes. I’d like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> request something! http://catboyclear.tumblr.com


End file.
